


Reflections

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-16
Updated: 2001-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a harmless piece of sap.Fraser realises how lucky he is.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Reflections

## Reflections

by Alison

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/asylum_girluk/love.htm

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

**REFLECTIONS**

I love to watch him sleep. All that bright, childlike energy burns out, and like a child, he will suddenly blink at me and give a half smile. 

"Tired, Frase," he'll say on a whine. "Bed sounds good." Then he'll stand up and stretch, giving me a tantalising glimpse of long muscles moving under golden skin. "You comin?" 

"Soon," I'll say. "You go ahead. I just need to take Dief out for his last walk." 

"'Kay," he replies, then leans down and kisses me. "Don't be long, huh?" he'll say against my lips, then pull away and walk towards the bedroom, shedding his shirt as he goes, promising me everything without ever having to say a word. 

And as Dief and I walk along the city streets, I am able to tell my companion everything I feel; everything I should be telling Ray. 

"I'm lucky, Dief," I say, and Dief snorts in reply. He knows, more than I, just how lucky I really am. He knew Ray and I were made for each other before either of us realised it; when we were still circling each other, trying to decide what was happening, Dief knew. 

"Almost a year," I continue. "Almost a year since he took me into his bed and still every time I see him it's as if I'm seeing him for the first time." 

I look up at the window of our apartment - * our * apartment. The lights are on, and there is a homely, welcoming glow shining from the window. But the place could be plunged into darkness and it would still be welcoming to me, because I know that he is there. The one thing - I believe the only thing - that is of any consequence to me. 

By the time I return to the apartment he'll be asleep, sprawled across the bed, naked and beautiful. He sleeps deeply, does Ray; there's none of the restlessness which accompanies his waking hours. And when he sleeps, the tension and aggression leave his expression, and what I am left with, what only I can look at, is the real nature of Ray; the lines on his face fade somewhat and his expression becomes vulnerable, open. 

And then I'll shed my own clothes and climb into bed with him, reaching out to gather him to me. And like a trusting child he'll come to me; draping himself around and over me, surrounding me with his heat and his scent. 

And after too many years of being alone, after too many years spent losing everything that matters, I know now that I will never be alone again, will never lose anything again, because in this man I have found everything I could ever need. 

And for that I can only get on my knees and thank whatever power brought him to me. 

He'll shuffle against me, closer still, and I'll wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly against me, keeping him with me. And then, secure in him, I'll sleep as well. 

The End 

* * *

End Reflections by Alison:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
